


Rejoice With The Boys In The Gay Way

by Lesbianna



Series: Kurtbastian First Kisses [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: (we've come full circle from the show's canon), Awesome Burt Hummel, Boys Kissing, Burt Hummel thinks Sebastian Smythe looks like a male prostitute, Burt and Kurt are in France to honor Kurt's mom, Gay Pride, I'm sorry it isn't a Puerto Rican Pride Float, Kurt Hummel-Centric, Kurt came out because he wanted to go to Pride, M/M, POV Kurt Hummel, Paris (City), Pride Floats, Pride In Paris, Sebastian Smythe on a Pride float, Song: Ok 2 B Gay, This is only rated Teen and Up because the song is Sexual with a capital S, Young Love, literally they just dance and kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianna/pseuds/Lesbianna
Summary: Oneshot from the Kurtbastian First Kisses fic.‘When Kurt Hummel was 16, he got his first kiss from a male Parisian hooker.’Kurt’s in Paris at Pride. Sebastian lives in Paris.





	Rejoice With The Boys In The Gay Way

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering how this story came to be... I accidentally heard Ok 2 Be Gay by Tomboy and was launched back to when I was younger and that song was everywhere. Then I missed my girlfriend, and I thought about when I went to Pride with her, and all of a sudden I had written this.

When Kurt Hummel was 16, he got his first kiss from a male Parisian hooker.

Well, actually he wasn’t a hooker, that was just what his dad had mumbled, before he’d ambled away to find a decent coffee place.

The reason for this, was that the boy – no more than Kurt’s age – was dressed in only a pair of black boxers and his shirtless upper body smeared with glitter. He looked sweaty and hot and – _hot._ And a little bit like a hooker.

The Parisian part? Well. That was because they were in Paris.

At Pride. Parisian Pride.

Kurt’s eardrums were about to burst, and his eyes felt like they were going to pop.

Next to him, two girls with elaborate, rainbow colored mohawks were kissing, a boy was chatting up his boyfriend, people were screaming and laughing, and the Pride Parade was on its way down the street.

It was big, and wild, and so, so colorful, so incredibly gay, and Kurt felt right at home.

They were here for the summer vacation; he hadn’t been in France ever, not even when he was little. Not even before mom died when he was eight. There would have been reason enough to, though.

His mom had been French.

She’d gone to the U.S. in high school, as an exchange student. There, she’d met Burt Hummel, and they’d fallen in love.

Burt had fallen in love with her accent and her wild hands, her kindness and the way she looked at the world like it was a magical place. He’d always told Kurt, that when he’d heard her sing for the first time, he’d already been a goner, but if he _hadn’t_ , he would have been then. She’d had a beautiful voice, and she’d always told him to sing along with him. Burt Hummel didn’t have a tone in his entire body, but none-the-less he’d still smiled and sung along with her.

They’d been on and off for a couple years after she’d returned to France, but they’d never let go of each other. Her twin sister had finally got a job in the U.S, and Elizabeth had decided to go with her, and lived with Burt. Six months later, Burt had proposed. And Kurt had happened.

His aunt Mildred had been surprisingly efficient in teaching Kurt French growing up. Despite how boozy she constantly was after mom’s death, sopping around in the grammar of her own language because she had drunk a whole bottle of Bourbon before Kurt even arrived at her house. She’d still taught him a lot, and he was confident in his abilities to communicate with French people.

They’d never returned to France though.

They hadn’t ever had enough money to go back when Kurt was a kid, and Burt and Kurt had never traveled there after cancer had taken her from them. Mildred straight up refused to go back.

But now it was time. They were going to return to her home-town. And right now they were in _Paris._ Elizabeth hadn’t lived in Paris, but rather a couple hours drive from the city, but Kurt had convinced his dad to stay a couple days in Paris.

The conversation had gone like this:

Burt had been looking at their computer at the dining room table, searching for the cheapest airplane tickets, when Kurt had come up behind him, and announced he wanted to stay a few days in Paris.

Burt had swiveled around in his chair, and, with raised eyebrows asked why.

“It’s- It’s Pride week in Paris in June.” He told his dad, his voice trembling. His dad had raised his eyebrows and gruffly asked, “and why do you want to go?”

Kurt had almost burst out in tears, but he’d held back, and told his dad, with his voice strong and unwavering (he was pretending that his dad was Noah Puckerman and that he was telling him how he was going to be working for Kurt one day) – that he was gay.

Burt’s eyebrows had remained up for several, terrifying seconds, and he’d pulled Kurt into a one-armed, awkward hug, and told him he’d known since Kurt was three and wanted a pair of ‘sensible heels’.

“And of course you can go to this – this Pride thing.”

And so, Kurt was now standing on a Parisian street, watching people wave their Pride flags in all the colors of the rainbow, seeing adorable young kids hugging their gay parents, and gawking at shirtless men.

His dad shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and mumbled something about how Pride was advertising male Parisian hookers. He probably wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of Kurt being attracted to men – the idea had been more abstract than reality for most of Burt’s life, and Kurt’s homosexuality had, for Burt, been more rooted in Kurt’s fashion sense than his attraction to males. Kurt could understand it. It would probably have stung more, to see his dad so clearly uncomfortable with who he was, if it hadn’t been for the shirtless boy in black boxers who just now waved at him and smiled a flirty smile, as he danced along to a ridiculously gay song.

_“It's okay to be gay,_

_Let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way”_ the music pumped, and Kurt laughed, recognizing the song, and waved back at the boy, whose grin widened. He flicked his hair of out his eyes and continued dancing, his eyes still on Kurt.

“I’m gonna go find some coffee. Text me at least once an hour, okay?” his dad said gruffly, and started to walk away. Kurt nodded absently, not taking his eyes off the boy.

The boy who was shimmying his shoulders and who swung his hips with ease.

_“I was once in your shoes_

_in a closet like you_

_I had nothing to lose”_ The boy was affecting a flamboyant front – somewhat parodying Kurt, who had shimmied his shoulders like that five seconds earlier, but the quirk of his lips told Kurt that he wasn’t being malicious. It was just the spirit of the song.

_“hey man_

_gay man_

_pick up the soap”_ The boy was dancing his way towards him, all limp-wristed and sarcastic smiles, but at the same time there was a – a _joy_ to him.

And, okay, Kurt was also enjoying having a shirtless boy who seemed intent on reaching him. It wasn’t all that complicated.

 _“get on your knees and pray,”_ his eyelashes were lowered seductively as he mouthed the lyrics, and Kurt felt his mouth go dry.

He wasn’t seriously interested in a guy dancing to a song that had the words _“Queen of the balls”_ in them, was he?

But he just looked so _fun_. Maybe that had something to do with the glitter.

Kurt stepped a few steps forward

The boy offered his hand, like a Prince Charming. A Prince Charming in underwear and glitter. Kurt snorted and grabbed the hand, allowing the boy to twirl him.

_“okay to be gay, let’s rejoice with the boys in the gay way”_

He had green eyes, and his dark lashes fanned them beautifully. Kurt let himself dance, drawn in by the fun beat and the summer air and the crowd and the green eyes. He’d probably never have done this back in Ohio – he’d never have felt safe enough.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” the boy yelled with a smile, barely audible over the music. “You’re super cute!”

His eyes were _really_ green.

“Kiss me in the gay way you mean?” Kurt shouted back with a snarky smile.

The boy threw his head back, and his laugh was lost in the wind. Then he looked back at Kurt and shouted, “Yeah!”

Kurt felt something sunny uncurl inside him, and he smiled and nodded. The boy cupped his cheek with a hand, and leaned in, kissing Kurt deeply on the lips. Kurt desperately grasped the boy’s biceps – _oh god he must be a jock, he’s got **muscles**_ , and kissed back, his cheeks feeling hot in the summer sun. He had never kissed anyone before, and it felt both a little strange and a lot beautiful. He felt himself quiver at the way it _felt_. God, this boy was a good kisser.

When they broke apart, he stared at the green-eyed boy, his eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips. He wanted to continue, and he was about to lean over and kiss him again when the boy pressed his lips against Kurt’s ear.

“I’m Sebastian,” the boy whispered, his breath hot, a smirk playing on his lips as he retreated.

“Kurt,” Kurt replied.

“Happy Pride Kurt.” He said and grinned, before he high-jacked his way onto the back of a Pride float with a load of muscular guys wearing pornographic depictions of construction builder outfits. He looked back and winked at Kurt. Kurt grinned.


End file.
